


Breaking the Mold

by blueteak



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Gen, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5054980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueteak/pseuds/blueteak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall Lynch considers how he's used his gifts and how he can protect Ronan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking the Mold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gingerschnapps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerschnapps/gifts).



Niall Lynch knew that when he stood outside the pearly gates and was questioned by St. Peter, he would be able to say he had done everything right.

He had not killed (Devils and near misses with escaped dream creatures did not count, surely). 

He had not committed adultery. Indeed, he had not even kissed Aurora before their marriage, which had been properly celebrated at St. Francis, thank you very much, and after the required pre-Cana, even (Certainly it didn’t matter that Aurora was his own creation when they had done everything properly). 

He had not stolen (Dreaming cattle, cash, and cars was using his God-given ability, not stealing, after all). 

He had taught his children to have no other God but God, even when one had demonstrated his ability to create the other via his dream. He’d gathered them all when they were small and made them swear in front of the tabernacle on all that they held sacred that they would attend Mass together, always.

Indeed, it was at Mass that he had discovered his gift. Drifting off during the homily at age five, he’d dreamt that the Virgin was sitting with his family in their pew, something his mother had said to remind him to “be holy” when he started to fidget. In his dream, he’d presented her with a bouquet of lilies, deep blue, the color of her mantle. She had smiled, handing one back. He’d woken with it in his hand and glowed brighter than the sun shining through a stained-glass window. God had truly broken the mold with him.

And that was why, when news of his gift spread and he was worried he would be taken before he’d had time to properly teach Ronan what he was and how to protect himself—and above all, tell him he was created for good--he knew he'd ask God to break the mold yet again and have St. Peter send him back to protect Ronan no matter what earthquakes it caused. Surely it could be done. Though he had been (and had been called) "A forest fire, a rising sea, a car crash and a catalyst with planets inside him," he had also been good.


End file.
